Growing Up Gotham
by Azrael38
Summary: Growing up ain't easy to do, especially living in a city as dirty as Gotham City. Just ask these two...    A Bat/Cat origin story!
1. Chapter 1

The sleek, black car slowly pulled into the parking lot of the child care center and, a short time later, the driver's side door opened to reveal a middle-aged, impeccably dressed gentleman in a tuxedo. The man straightened his suit, softly closed the door, then walked around the vehicle to the opposite side and opened the rear passenger door. The younger brunette that emerged from the vehicle took a moment to smooth out any wrinkles, real or imagined, from her dress and led the way for herself and her companion to the daycare.

"May I take your coat and purse, madam," the manservant inquired as he held the door for the woman.

"I'm perfectly able to hold them myself, Alfred," Martha Wayne replied, a small smile on her face. "I'm going to go find the administrator. I'd like to speak to him about how Bruce is doing around the other children."

Alfred Pennyworth, former medic and intelligence officer to Britain's Royal Air Force and current butler to the prestigious Wayne family of Gotham, nodded. "Very well, madam. Would you like me to remain here and keep an eye open for the young master?"

Martha checked the watch on her wrist. "That should be fine. He should be out soon enough." Martha left the main room and followed the signs pointing her to the office of the administrator of the facility. Arriving there, she found the door closed and two chairs placed against the wall, next to the door, one of which was currently occupied by a woman close to Martha's age. "Do you mind if I sit down," Martha asked the woman.

"Not at all," the woman smiled in response. "You might be waiting a short while, though. He just went into his office about five minutes ago. Maria Kyle," she offered, her hand outstretched in greeting.

Martha took it as she sat in the empty chair. "Martha Wayne, pleased to meet you." She tilted her head in thought for a moment. That name sounded familiar. "Would you perhaps be of any relation to the Kyles of Kyle Jewelry?"

Maria nodded in affirmation. "My husband Brian and I. In fact, I believe we may have provided your husband with that ring," she said, pointing at Martha's wedding band.

"As well as a few other pieces," Martha added with a laugh. "I'm embarrassed to say my husband spoils me."

"Mr. Wayne has purchased some very beautiful items from our store. I'm glad to know they have been going to someone who wears them as lovely as you, Mrs. Wayne."

"Thank you for saying so, but please, call me Martha," she said with a wave.

"So does your son attend this daycare," Maria asked, continuing the small talk.

Martha nodded. "He's been coming here during the day for the past few months. I have the time during the day to look after him and allow him to stay at home but Thomas thinks it might be good for him to be around other children as much as possible. What about you? Do you have any children?"

"Just one and her name is Selina. Brian and I have been rather busy lately with trying to expand our business and we think it's the perfect time for her to start to socialize with others her age. I've been looking at many of the child care services around Gotham but none have really stuck out. Would you recommend this particular place?"

"Absolutely. I've heard very good things from others about how they care for the children while they are here and Alfred has told me that Bruce seems to have had fun most days when he picks him up."

"I'm sorry, but who is Alfred?"

Martha was about to explain that Alfred was the family butler when the women were interrupted by the sound of running feet and a loud yell. "Mommy!" Bruce ran into the room and jumped straight into his mother's lap. He was closely followed by the aforementioned butler.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, madam" Alfred directed to Martha, "but Master Bruce insisted on finding you as soon as he was released."

"That's quite all right, Alfred." She placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Alfred, this is Maria Kyle. She and her husband own Kyle Jewelry."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Kyle," the butler intoned, followed by a short bow. He turned back to Martha. "Would you like me to take Master Bruce to the car to wait, madam?"

Martha shook her head. "That's not necessary, Alfred. I don't think that he is going to have time to see me today. We may as well take Bruce home and I can call and schedule a meeting later." Martha stood up. "It was very nice to meet you today, Maria. I hope everything works out with finding a place for Selina during the day. Maybe we could set up a play date for her and Bruce in the near future?"

After exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to meet for lunch the next week, Martha said good bye and she, Bruce, and Alfred left for the car. As the vehicle pulled out onto the road, Martha made a mental note to say something to the administrator when she talked to him later. Maria seemed so nice and it would be good for Bruce to have a female friend.

* * *

><p>"Did it hurt," Bruce asked as he looked at Selina's elevated leg.<p>

"A little," the girl admitted. "I shouldn't have fallen off of the beam."

"You were doing good until then," Bruce offered as a consolation.

Selina shrugged. "I wish it didn't happen. Now I have to have a stupid cast on all summer."

"Maybe I can fix it," Bruce said. He'd seen his dad do it before. He grabbed a stethoscope from the counter and brought it over to Selina's bed. All his dad ever did was hold this thing up to someone's chest, ask them to breathe a few times and scribble something on a piece of paper. Bruce slipped the stethoscope into his ears, placed the diaphragm against his friend's chest and listened intently.

"Do you hear anything," Selina asked softly.

"Your heart," Bruce replied. "It's going really fast."

Selina nodded. She already knew that. "What about my leg?"

Bruce shrugged. If this wasn't working, he wasn't sure really what to do. Just then, he spied a pad of paper on the counter. Maybe it wasn't what he heard in her chest. Maybe it was what he wrote on the paper. He grabbed the pad and looked at it for a second before he started writing. Just as he finished, Brian and Maria Kyle and Thomas and Martha Wayne walked into the room. Martha was the first to approach the girl laying in the bed.

"How are you doing, sweetie? Is your ankle feeling okay?"

"It hurts a little," Selina said timidly.

"That's to be expected for a little while," a female voice offered from the door. "I don't know if you remember me Selina, but I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins." Selina gave her a questioning look. "Trust me, I've been taking care of you since before you were even born. As far as your leg goes, you're going to be just fine in a few months. You'll have the cast off before the summer is over, I promise."

"And that means that it's time for us to go, Bruce," Thomas said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't you tell Selina good-bye?"

Bruce gave his friend a hug. "Feel better," he said as he slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

Later, after Dr. Leslie had wrapped her leg up and given her a sucker and told her how good she was and after her parents had taken her back home, Selina found the note again, tucked away in her pocket, and opened it up.

_Selina__-_

_I __hope __you __feel __better __soon._

_Your __best __friend__,_

_Bruce_

* * *

><p>Selina woke to the sounds of loud conversation coming from the front of her parent's store. Alfred had picked her and Bruce up from school and the two had played around the grounds of Wayne Manor for the better part of the day. However, night had come sooner than expected and Alfred had driven her to the jewelry store to meet with her parents. They were supposed to close up and they would all go home together. Selina yawned and stretched and wondered what was taking them so long. She crept into her favorite hiding spot, a little ventilation duct that looked over the lobby of the store and began to hear voices. As she finally got to the vent, she saw only three people: her mother, her father and a policeman. She was close enough that she could begin to understand the conversation.<p>

"Mr. Falcone isn't happy that you two have decided to quit doing business with him," the man in uniform said as he patrolled the jewelry cases. "He doesn't like being the last to know things, especially things having to do with his money."

"We can't do this anymore, Officer..." Brian Kyle trailed off, looking for a name.

"Just 'Officer' is fine, Mr. Kyle," the cop responded, a smirk on his face as he stared down the two others. Up in the duct, Selina shivered. That look bothered her. A lot.

"Well, we can't take care of Mr. Falcone's money anymore," Brian continued. "We're expanding and our business can't afford to be... involved in his affairs."

"Our daughter is getting older," Maria added. "We can't be doing things like this while she is growing up."

"Oh yes, your little daughter Selina." The man looked up and Selina could see the evil gleam in his eyes. Even she could tell that, while he was dressed in the uniform of a police officer, that man was no cop. "Where is she at tonight?"

"She's with the Waynes," Maria said, thinking quickly. "She's staying with them tonight."

The man nodded his head. "I'm going to need an answer before I leave tonight. Are you going to continue to do business with Mr. Falcone?"

"No," Brian said, standing firm in his position. "We're done doing work for Carmine Falcone."

The man didn't seem surprised. "Mr. Falcone thought you might say that. He wanted me to give you something. A good bye gift, if you will." With that, the man drew his pistol and fired two shots, both of which struck Brian Kyle in the chest. He pivoted and, with his third and fourth bullets, shot Maria Kyle as well. Before Selina could comprehend what was happening, both of her parents lay dead on the floor of the jewelry store. The cop impersonator took his handkerchief from his pocket, wiped down every surface he had touched while he was in the store and vanished. After he had been gone for about 30 seconds, Selina finally found her voice. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke to the sound of a distant ringing. The sound itself was miniscule to his ears but Alfred was a trained butler, not to mention his former life in the intelligence community, so any unnatural noise would wake him. The telephone this early in the morning? That was unnatural. "Wayne Residence," he answered as if it were three in the afternoon.<p>

_Can I speak to Thomas or Martha Wayne, please?_

Alfred could hear the exhaustion in the man's voice but it was too early to be bothering the two. "It is extremely early, sir, and both Mr. and Mrs. Wayne are asleep. May I ask that you call back later in the morning, please?"

_I'm sorry to bother you so early but this is Lieutenant James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. It's very important that I speak to either Mister or Missus Wayne immediately._

"Very well. I shall fetch Master Wayne at once. Please hold for a moment." If it was the police department, Alfred imagined that it must be important. He quickly hurried up to the master bedroom and woke Thomas Wayne with a sharp shake to the shoulder. "Master Wayne." The sleeping man awoke with a start. "Master Wayne, there is an issue that requires your immediate attention."

"What is it, Alfred," he asked, yawning.

"The police department is on the phone, sir."

That grabbed Thomas' attention immediately. "Did they say what it was about?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, sir. They simply asked for either yourself or Mrs. Wayne and said that it was important."

Thomas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood. "Very well. To the study then." Alfred followed him down the stairs to his office, where Thomas removed the phone from the hook. "This is Thomas Wayne."

_Mr__. __Wayne__, __this __is __Lieutenant __James __Gordon __from __the __Gotham __City __Police __Department__. __I__'__m __sorry __to __bother __you __this __early __but __we__'__ve __had __an__... __incident __this __evening__._

"An incident? What kind of incident? With who?"

_Brian__ and__ Maria__ Kyle__. __They__ were__ murdered__ tonight__._

Thomas sat down hard in his office chair. He had counted the Kyles as friends ever since Bruce was little. Speaking of... "And their daughter, Selina? What of her?"

_She__'__s__ safe__. _Thomas sighed in relief. _Poor __girl __saw __the __whole __thing __though__._

"What will happen to her now? The Kyles had no living family or relatives."

_The__ girl__ didn__'__t__ know__ any one__ either__. __She__ gave__ us__ your__ name__ when__ we__ asked __who __we __could __call __to __come __get __her__. __She__ will __probably __be __sent __to __a __group __home __until __relatives __can __be __located __or __she __can __be __placed __into __foster __care__._

"That won't be necessary, Lt. Gordon. I will come down to the precinct and sign whatever I need to sign to take temporary custody of Selina. She needs somewhere to stay for now and the Kyles were friends of ours."

After confirming with the officer that he would be arriving shortly, Thomas hung up and turned to Alfred. "I need you to get the car ready while I wake Martha and explain what's going on. She will get the room ready for Selina while you and I go downtown to take care of things there."

Alfred nodded, but turned back as he thought of something. "And Master Bruce, sir?"

Thomas shook his head. "Not tonight. We'll explain it to him in the morning."

* * *

><p>AN: This story started as a little idea about what it might have been like if Bruce and Selina grew up together. To make my idea come to life, I had to take a few liberties with Batman canon. Having said that, unless it's explicitly contradicted in my story, you can consider it to be true in my universe as well. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I have the first three of about six or so written up already and the others should be done within the week. If you enjoy, or even if you don't, please leave a review! I love hearing what people think of my work. Thanks!

AZ


	2. Chapter 2

Selina rested her head on her hand and stared out the window as the Rolls Royce turned onto the long driveway leading up to Wayne Manor. She had just left the only home she had ever known for the last time. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne had talked to her about it a lot over the past week. Apparently, the private detectives they hired couldn't find any family. The courts, as well as family services, were equally unsuccessful. With no relatives able to be located, Selina was about to be sent to a group home when the Waynes stepped in. Unwilling to allow the orphaned daughter of their friends to be sent to a place like that, they graciously opened their home to the young girl. Of course, they would have to provide for nothing. The jewelry store and her house would be sold and the profits placed in a trust for her. Her parents will also left her everything. All told, she wouldn't ever have to work if she didn't want to. Selina was long past the point of being able to take any of that in, however. She was still reeling from the deaths of her parents just two weeks prior.

She was jolted out of her daze by the car stopping. Selina stepped out as Alfred made his way around to the trunk and retrieved her bag. Looking up at the large mansion, she began to get nervous and a quiet panic quickly gripped her. She didn't want to go in. Going into the big house would make it real. Her parents would really be gone.

"Are you ready, Miss Selina," Alfred asked from her side. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, and shook her head violently. "Poor little dear," the man said and knelt down at her side. "I know the past weeks have been hard, little madam. Lord only knows what you have been through. I can only tell you that Mister and Missus Wayne are the two most caring people I know and they will look after you like you were their own." Slowly, Selina allowed her hand to creep up and grip the older man's extended one. She relaxed a little as Alfred gave it a small squeeze. "I'm always here if you need anything, little madam." He picked up her bag and the two walked, hand in hand, into Wayne Manor where they were greeted by Thomas, Martha and Bruce.

"Is everything okay," Thomas asked. "You were out there for a minute..."

"Everything is quite fine, Master Wayne," Alfred responded. "I was simply helping Miss Selina tie her shoes." He looked down at the girl and gave her a slight wink, an act which earned him a small smile in return.

"Do you want to see your room," Bruce asked. Selina nodded in affirmation. "Is that okay," Bruce asked his parents.

Martha nodded. "That's fine although dinner should be ready soon, right Alfred?"

"That is correct, Madam. I started it before I left to pick up Miss Selina. It should be on the table within the half hour."

Martha turned back to the young girl. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"A little," Selina offered.

"We'll send Alfred up for you two when it's ready," Thomas said as he picked up Selina's small bag and handed it to his son. "Why don't you take her bag up, Bruce, and help her unpack?"

"Okay, dad." Bruce took Selina's hand in his free one and led her up the staircase. "My parents gave you the room next to mine," he said as they reached the third floor. "It's pretty big and you have your own bathroom."

"Thanks, Bruce. Your parents are really nice."

"They got you a couple things for your new room," Bruce said as they reached the door. Selina's look of confusion as Bruce walked in was replaced by a look of happiness as she walked into the pink themed room and saw all of her furniture from her old room set up. Her bed, dressers, desk, everything was here. She ran over to the closet and opened it to find all of her clothes hanging there.

"How..."

"My mom thought it would help you adjust to living here easier." Bruce smiled and walked over to the bathroom door. "I got you something, too." He opened the door, walked in, and walked back out with something behind his back. Something making noise. "I know you'll love her." Bruce removed the noisy object from behind his back and Selina was surprised and delighted to see a small, black kitten in his hands.

"She's beautiful," Selina said as she took the tiny cat in her hands and cuddled her to her chest. The kitten took a look at Selina, mewed softly, and licked her nose. Selina giggled.

"What are you gonna name her," Bruce asked as he sat on the bed next to Selina and petted the cat softly.

Selina thought for a moment. "I think Isis sounds nice," she said finally. The kitten meowed loudly. "Sounds like she agrees." Selina set Isis down and turned back to her friend. "Thank you, Bruce," she said, hugging her friend fiercely.

He hugged her back. "You're welcome. Come on, let's get you unpacked. Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

><p>"Found you!"<p>

Bruce groaned and crawled out from under the table. "You always find me, Selina."

Selina rolled her eyes. "That's because you pick the worst spots to hide in." She pointed at their surroundings. "The greenhouse is the worst place in the world to hide."

"How do you always find me? I can't ever find you," Bruce moaned.

"That's because you're not very good at this game," Selina answered matter-of-factly. "Let's go back inside and have Alfred make up some sandwiches and we'll have a picnic." Bruce quickly agreed and the two set off for the kitchen, where they found Alfred in the midst of preparing a shopping list.

Before either could voice their request for the sandwiches for their picnic, Alfred spoke up. "And what might you two be up to today?"

"Can we please have some sandwiches, Alfred," Selina asked sweetly. "We want to have a picnic."

"Of course, my dear. It's a perfect day to sit outside and have a light meal," he said, putting down the grocery list. "And since you asked so nicely Madam Selina, I'll cut up some fresh fruit and put that in there, too. You might do well to follow her example, Master Bruce," he told the boy to the other side of him. Bruce rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the butler, causing Selina to giggle. Alfred glared at the boy. "Keep it up, young master, and you will be getting nothing for your sandwich but two slices of bread." At that, Bruce quickly closed his mouth. After a moment, Alfred finished his preparations and placed the sandwiches and fruit in a small basket. "Enjoy the picnic," he called as the two ran off, "and stay within view of the house!"

As they reached the massive expanse of grass that was the back yard, Bruce set down the basket and began to unpack. "What are you doing," Selina asked him. " We're not stopping here."

"Well, where do you want to sit?" Bruce scanned the large property. "This is as good as anywhere else." Selina pointed to the woods that bordered the Wayne property on one side. "Uh uh," Bruce said, shaking his head. "Alfred said stay in sight of the house anyway."

Selina huffed out a breath. "We CAN see the house from there, dummy." Bruce shook his head again but it didn't matter. Selina knew how to get what she wanted and what she wanted was to go into the woods. She wasn't about to be denied. "You're not a scaredy cat, are you?"

Bruce's cheeks flushed. "I'm NOT a scaredy cat." He grabbed the basket. "Come on."

_**Later**_

Bruce placed the blanket and trash back into the basket as he and Selina prepared to head back to the house. " That wasn't so bad, was it," Selina asked as Bruce picked up the picnic basket.

"No, it was fun. Alfred always makes good sandwiches."

"I meant coming to the woods, Bruce. Why don't you like coming here?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably and switched hands on the basket. "The bats. They live out here and they always attack me when I come here."

Selina suddenly felt bad for dragging Bruce into the trees. "They only attacked you because they were scared. They won't attack with both of us here." Bruce nodded and the two continued towards the edge of the woods. Just as the clearing behind the house came into view, Bruce's voice rang out in a yell. Selina turned in time to see Bruce disappear into a hole in the ground that wasn't there before. She rushed over to the opening in the earth and called her friend's name. "Bruce? Bruce! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm here," a soft voice answered. "I'm okay but I can't get out." A moment of silence followed. "Can you get my dad?"

* * *

><p>Selina filled the glass with milk from the jug and took a long drink. She paused to catch her breath and took another swallow, draining the glass. She wiped the milk off of her upper lip as she put the jug back in the refrigerator then rinsed out her glass. Milk always helped her relax before bed. As she crossed the foyer to the staircase, a light and a voice stopped her. Both were coming from Mr. Wayne's study. Being as curious as she was, it was only natural for her to move closer and investigate why he was up so late. She reached the cracked open study door and could finally hear his voice, along with Mrs. Wayne's. Selina was about to leave and go back to sleep when the mention of her name caused her to listen more closely.<p>

"Selina's not going to understand," Mrs. Wayne was saying.

"I still don't understand," Thomas muttered. "The man killed two people. Selina saw him, identified him in the line up, but he gets off Scot-free." Selina jumped as she realized they were talking about her parents' killer and inadvertently bumped the door, causing it to swing wide open. "Selina? Is everything okay," Thomas asked.

"I'm sorry," she began, "but I couldn't sleep so I had some milk and then I heard my name... Is it true?"

Thomas and Martha exchanged glances. Martha finally answered. "Come sit down, dear," she said, patting the empty spot on the couch next to her.

Once the girl had joined his wife, Thomas addressed her. "It's true, the man who killed your parents won't be going to jail."

Selina couldn't believe it. "Why not? I thought if you did really bad things you went to jail?"

"Most of the time, yes, you do," Martha responded. "Sometimes it doesn't work out that way."

"Sometimes," Thomas added, "bad people do bad things and don't get punished right away. But," he paused, finger raised, "they ALWAYS get punished eventually. I promise you that, Selina." The girl nodded. "Why don't you go back to bed? I promise we'll talk more about this tomorrow." After she had left the office, Thomas turned back to his wife. "Tomorrow I'm calling the mayor and the district attorney. I contributed enough to their campaigns that I deserve some answers."

* * *

><p>"So how did you two enjoy the show," Thomas asked Selina and Bruce as they exited the theater.<p>

Bruce answered first, clearly excited after seeing his hero in action. "It was great! Zorro is the best. He always does what's right and sticks up for the people that can't fight."

Thomas smiled. "Zorro is one of my favorites, too. What about you, Selina?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders. "I wish there was someone like that in real life."

As the four cut through the alley to get to the restaurant for dinner, Thomas slowed his pace to speak with his wife. "The district attorney finally got back to me, months later. He told me that I need to let this thing about the Kyles go. He says I've been making too much noise about the wrong people. The man that killed them is apparently very well connected."

"Maybe you should take his advice, Thomas," Martha said, looping her arm through his. "You know that means this man is connected to the mob and you know the power they wield in this city."

"I can't do that. I refuse to allow them to push everyone in this city around. I told the chief of police that I want something done about this. Selina deserves to have her faith in people restored. I don't want to let that little girl down." A voice behind them caused the two to turn around.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne," the man asked.

"I'm Thomas Wayne. And you are?" He stepped slightly between the well dressed stranger and his wife.

"Carmine Falcone sent me." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. "He says good bye." Two shots from the gun ripped into Thomas' chest as Martha screamed. The screaming quickly stopped as two bullets slammed into her as well.

Up ahead, the commotion caught Bruce and Selina's attention. The two children turned to see a man running from the alley and the prostrate bodies of the elder Waynes. "Mom? Dad," Bruce called as he rushed to their sides. "Dad?" He shook his father's already lifeless body.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>Alfred opened the French door leading to the back patio and sat down at the table overlooking the vast Wayne property. In his hand, he clutched a letter, his last orders from two good people. He felt incredibly inadequate for the job they charged him with but it was of no consequence. There was nobody else. Hearing the door open behind him, he turned to see Dr. Leslie Thompkins.<p>

"The children are sleeping," she said as she join him, two cups of tea in her hand. Alfred accepted one gratefully. "It's been a long day."

Alfred nodded. "Have you decided yet?"

Leslie hesitated a moment before answering. "I have. Thomas and Martha were dear friends of mine. Thomas hired me when I couldn't find a job after I graduated from med school. They loaned me the money to start my private practice which they still continue to fund, even after their deaths. If all I can do to pay them back for their generosity is to help you raise Bruce and Selina, then I hope that's enough. My only wish is that I can do half the job that I know they would."

Alfred took her hand in his. "That's all I ever wish for."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait between updates but I haven't been around a computer in awhile so no updating from me. However, I have managed to finish this story so hopefully chapter updates will be much more frequent from now on. Hope everyone enjoys! Leave a review and let me know whether or not you liked it!

AZ


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sat on the leather couch, exhaustion written all over his face. It was the middle of the night but, just as it was most nights of the week, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, visions of his parents laying in that alley haunted him. He flipped through the channels again until a voice from behind brought him out of his daze.

"What are you doing up so late," Selina asked, mug in hand. She joined him on the loveseat as Bruce moved over to accommodate her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bruce pointed to the mug. "Warm milk?"

Selina nodded. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I just had some things on my mind." Bruce changed the channels some more and settled on a late night movie.

"I heard you got into Oxford," Selina offered. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Are you still planning on going to Gotham University?"

Selina nodded. "It was good enough for my parents so I'm sure it will be good enough for me."

"I don't get it," Bruce said, shaking his head. "Your parents set up a trust for you. You're smart enough that you could anywhere in the world but you're staying here. Why?"

"Gotham is my home, for better or worse. I was born and raised here, I'll get my education here, I'll live here and I'll die here. But I'm guessing going off to England for college isn't what's keeping you up so late. Is it your parents?" As Bruce stared, she continued. "You always come in here when you're thinking about them."

"In here, it feels like they're still around." He nodded his head up at the large family portrait above the fireplace mantle. "Like they're still watching over me."

Selina took a sip out of her mug before responding. "I understand, more than anyone, what you're going through. I understand the rage, the hopelessness, the feeling of being totally lost and alone. I get it, Bruce, trust me."

"It's not that easy, Selina," Bruce replied, frustration and a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

"I know it isn't, but it's a beginning. Find something to focus your feelings on. An outlet, if you will." She drained the remainder of the warm milk from her mug. "Why don't you try out for lacrosse? I'm sure that would make for a nice distraction."

Bruce gave up clicking through the channels and tossed the remote down. "Why do you care so much," he asked his friend.

"Because," Selina said, meeting Bruce's gaze, "your parents gave me a home when they didn't have to. They could have let me stay in a group home somewhere until my 18th birthday and never thought twice about it. Your parents were great people and I miss them very much. I want to do right by them. And you," she softly said after a short pause. "I care about you Bruce, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Just like that, Selina kissed him. The kiss lasted only seconds, but they seemed like hours to Bruce. And then, just as quickly as it started, it was over and Selina was pulling away. "Think about what I said, Bruce." She stood and made her way to the door. "Goodnight," she called softly and left the room.

Bruce sat for a moment in a daze. He ran his tongue over his lips and could taste the cinnamon she flavored her milk with. Quietly, he grabbed the remote and switched the television off. Maybe he would head back up to his room and try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Alfred was losing his patience. He checked his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. Enough was enough. "Madam Selina, Master Bruce, you have thirty seconds before I leave for school without you. I suggest that you join me in the foyer. Immediately." The two adolescents soon appeared, trudging their way downstairs clothed in their school uniforms.<p>

"Can we stop for coffee, Alfred," Selina asked as she grabbed her school bag and handed Bruce his.

"No, my dear. Yourself and Master Bruce took too long getting ready for school this morning. However," he continued, "I have taken the liberty of preparing a mug for each of you as well as a warm muffin."

"You're the best, Alfie," Selina said with a smile. She kissed the butler on the cheek as she passed him on the way out the door.

Bruce eyed the butler. "I hope you don't want one of those from me."

"I should think not, Master Bruce. To the car please," he said, gesturing to the idling vehicle. The ride to the school passed uneventfully, Bruce and Selina absorbed in their breakfasts in the back. As Alfred pulled the car into a space at the front of the school, he caught his two passengers' attention in the rear view mirror. "Madam Selina, Dr. Leslie will be picking you up after school for gymnastics. Master Bruce, I will be here to retrieve you after lacrosse practice is over." His last comment fell on deaf ears as Bruce had already departed the car.

"Don't worry, Alfred, I'll make sure he knows," Selina said as she opened the car door. "Thanks for breakfast!" She shut the door and hurried to catch up with Bruce. "That was rude," she said as she finally caught up to him.

Bruce shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I know he's picking me up. He always does."

"You're always so grumpy in the morning," Selina said, rolling her eyes. " Don't you ever get any sleep?" She looked up towards the entrance to the school and groaned. "Ugh. Tommy's coming."

Bruce followed her gaze and saw his friend Tommy Elliot descending the stairs in their direction. Like the two of them, Tommy was orphaned. His parents had died in a car crash two years after Bruce's. He was Bruce's only male friend. Selina, on the other hand, didn't much care for the boy.

"Brucie-boy," Tommy yelled in greeting. "How's it going? Hey Selina," he said with a leer, causing the raven-haired girl to narrow her eyes in anger. "You know prom is coming up soon, right?"

"I remember, Tommy. I also remember telling you that I'm not going with you everyday for the past two weeks."

Unperturbed, Tommy continued. "Prom's not for two months. I've got plenty of time to wear you down."

Selina turned, her face flush with rage. "Tommy Elliot, I wouldn't go to Prom with you if you were the last boy on Earth!" With that, she stormed off into the school, leaving the two boys alone on the stairs.

Bruce followed her progress until she left his view, then turned back to his friend. "She's never going to go with you."

"I know," Tommy replied, a smug smile on his face. "I'm just hoping the guy she wants to ask her never does and she gets desperate."

_That_ caught Bruce's attention. "Oh yeah?" He tried to appear casual. "Who's that?"

Tommy laughed as the two entered the school and headed for their lockers. "Quit acting like you don't know that girl has eyes only for you. She's never shown an ounce of interest in any other guy here."

Bruce popped his locker open and retrieved his books. "We live together, Tommy. Besides, we're just friends."

Tommy laughed again as he got his own books out of his locker. "No offense Brucie-boy, but you're full of it. I know you have the hots for her. I don't blame you. She **is** super fine..." Bruce slammed his locker and glared at the other boy. Tommy ignored him, shutting his own locker, finally turning and smiling at his friend. "See what I mean?" The boys continued on their way to their first class, American History.

"I can't Tommy," Bruce said as they walked down the hallway. "People will talk."

"People already talk, Bruce. Look," he said as they took their seats, "just ask her already. I'm afraid if I ask her again, she's going to hurt me."

Sitting in the study that night, working on his math homework with Selina, Bruce couldn't stop replaying the conversation with Tommy over and over in his mind. Was it possible that she felt the same way about him as he did about her? "Hey, Selina."

She looked up from petting a purring Isis. "What's up?"

"Did you mean what you said this morning to Tommy?"

Selina laughed. "You mean when I said I'd never go to prom with him? Pretty much. Why, is he trying to get you to wear me down at home now, too?"

Bruce quickly shook his head and tried to backtrack. "No, no, I was just wondering if that was because you didn't want to go with Tommy or because you didn't want to go at all."

"I'm confused, Bruce," she said, eyebrows raised and a slight smirk on her face. "Is there another friend of yours that you want to set me up with?"

She was pushing his buttons intentionally and Bruce was getting frustrated. "Just answer the question."

"You're no fun, Brucie," Selina huffed. "I guess if the right guy asked me, I would go."

Now that the moment was upon him, Bruce was getting nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. It was now or never. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you, I don't know, might... wanttogowithmetoprom?" When he didn't get a response after a moment, he thought maybe she didn't understand his question. Her wide eyes said otherwise. Taking her silence for rejection, he tried to undo his mistake. "You know, this is probably a bad idea. Why don't you just forget I ever said-"

"Yes, I'll go with you," she said, interrupting his nervous stammering.

Bruce didn't quite know how to reply. "Okay. That's good." He stood and made his way to the door. "I'm gonna go and, uh, wash up for dinner."

"We already ate, Bruce," Selina pointed out to the dazed boy.

"Right. Well, I'll see you there in a minute." With that he hurried from the room, leaving Selina grinning like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

* * *

><p>"Madam Selina," Alfred called as the teen descended the stairs to the first floor. "I was wondering if you would join myself and Dr. Leslie here in the foyer."<p>

"Sure, Alfie," Selina responded, planting herself in a chair opposite the ones the two adults were seated in. "What's up?"

"Per your request, we will not be throwing you a party for your 18th birthday, however there will be a dinner with all four of us tomorrow. Is there anything in particular you would like prepared?"

Selina thought for a moment. "That tilapia dish that I love?"

"Consider it done, madam." The butler and Dr. Thompkins both stood. "Now that that is settled, there is the matter of your birthday gift."

Selina shook her head. "I said no Alfred. You don't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense, madam. You can't turn 18 years old and not receive a gift. Incidentally, I quite remember you saying no to a party, not to a gift."

"We wanted to, dear," Leslie said, placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Let's go open it."

"Where are we going," Selina asked in confusion.

"Just out to the driveway, madam," Alfred said, opening the door. Selina was about to ask why her present was outside when the sleek, black Jaguar sports car came into view. She squealed in delight, hugged the two adults ferociously and sprinted outside to inspect her first car more closely. Running her hands down the smooth lines, she popped the driver's side door open and took a seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the white envelope with her name written on the front in Alfred's perfect script. She tore the envelope open and read the enclosed letter.

_Dear Selina,_

_Myself and Dr. Leslie hope you enjoy the car. As you come upon your birthday, we hope that the years in this house have been comfortable enough. We have thoroughly enjoyed watching yourself and Bruce grow into the attractive, charming and well-adjusted young adults you find yourselves to be. Our only regret is that your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Wayne did not live long enough to see this happen as well. Even though you are now 18 and an adult and we are no longer your guardians, we hope that you know this will always be your home and that you will always be family to us. If you ever need anything, don't ever hesitate to come to either of us._

_With love,_

_Alfred Pennyworth  
>Dr. Leslie Thompkins<em>

Selina sniffled a little and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as the passenger door opened. "Hey," Bruce said softly. "Can I get a ride?"

Selina folded up the letter and stuffed it in the glove box. "Sure, hop in."

Bruce noticed her hurried hiding of the letter. "He wrote me a letter, too, the bastard," he said, smiling at Selina. "He cares a lot for you."

"For both of us," Selina corrected. She started the car and was about to pull away when a knock on the window stopped her. She rolled it down to see Alfred standing there. "Hey Alfie. We were just about to take a quick drive, as long as that's okay."

"Of course, madam. However, there is a phone call for you that requires your immediate attention."

Selina shrugged her shoulders at Bruce, threw the car into park, and stepped out, heading for the house. She reached the phone in the foyer and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Miss Kyle," a male voice asked from the other end.

"This is she."

_Miss Kyle, this is Michael Pfeiffer. I don't know if you remember me, but I was your parents' attorney._

Recognition stirred in Selina. "I remember. You read their will."

_That's correct. I was wondering if you might have some time tomorrow to meet with me. I have an item here for you that I was instructed to give to you on your 18th birthday._

Selina's curiosity was piqued. "What kind of item?"

_I'm not at liberty to say right now. It's for your eyes only. It would really be better if we discussed this in person. Would noon work for you?_

"That's fine. Thank you Mr. Pfeiffer."

* * *

><p>"Miss Kyle, it's a pleasure to see you again. You've grown into quite the beautiful young woman since we last saw each other," the lawyer simpered as Selina took the seat in front of his desk.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Pfeiffer. If you don't mind, I'd like to get directly to business. Now, you said you had something for me that you were instructed to give to me on my birthday? From who?"

The lawyer held up a white envelope. "This envelope was given to me by your parents a week before their death with the explicit instructions that, if something were to happen to them, I was to give it to you on the day that you legally became an adult. I was neither to open it nor give it you before your 18th birthday." He placed the letter on the desk in front of her. "I'll give you some privacy," he said, standing and exiting the office, leaving Selina alone with the letter. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. One contained two lines of meaningless numbers and letters, the other had written upon it her mother's flowing script, still recognizable after all these years. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to read.

_My dearest little girl,_

_If you're reading this right now, then the worst thing that could happen has and we won't be there to see you grow into the beautiful young woman we know you now are. As I sit here writing this, I'm watching your father play with you. You're giggling and laughing, so light and carefree. Never lose that, baby._

_The reason for this letter is two-fold. Firstly, do not lose the other sheet of paper in this envelope. It is the account number and password to a Swiss Bank account that contains approximately $50 million dollars. Without that information, the account is inaccessible. Which leads me to the second purpose of this letter: the source of that money. For many years, prior to and after your birth, our business worked as a front for the mob under Carmine Falcone. We laundered money for them as well as acting as fences for their more valuable stolen goods. The profits from these activities are contained in that account. Lately, we have had a change of heart and decided not to continue our illegal activities. Mr. Falcone has not received the news very well and we fear he may try something violent. If that happens, then this money is yours. Since you're an adult now, your father and I feel that you might be mature enough to make an informed decision on what to do with the money. Whether you decide to give it away or keep it, know that your father and I would be proud of you either way. We love you so much, baby, and we will always be with you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Selina grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and dried her eyes. It was her second such note in two days and this made her cry harder than the first one. She contemplated for a moment what to do. The note could be given to the police to be used against Falcone. That thought only lasted a moment before Selina gritted her teeth in frustration. A simple note from self-admitted criminals would never stick against that slimy bastard, especially in a city where he owned the courts and police. And who knew what it would do to the Wayne legacy to be associated with a former mob front. No, the world would never know of her parents' misdeeds. As for the money, Selina was more conflicted. A lot of good could be done with that much money. Quickly making up her mind, she folded the page containing the account information and placed it in her purse. The letter from her mom was lit with a match and tossed in the large fireplace, ensuring that the secret life of Brian and Maria Kyle would remain secret.

* * *

><p>Selina tried in vain to get the stray lock of hair to stay behind her ear, only to see it slip back out. She huffed in annoyance, causing Leslie to smile. "I look terrible," she said, trying to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in her lavender dress. The barely-there silk and sheer fabric creation clung to her body in all the right places and Leslie had voiced her opinion that Bruce might have a heart attack when he saw her.<p>

"You look beautiful, my dear," Alfred's voice sang from the doorway.

Selina blushed. "Thanks, Alfie. And thanks for helping me get ready, Leslie."

"You're more than welcome, sweetie." The doctor kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I got a chance to help. With no children of my own, I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to do this," she said with a laugh. She made a final adjustment and stepped back. "You're all done, dear."

Selina turned away from the floor length mirror. "How do I look," she asked the two adults.

"Exceptionally gorgeous," Alfred answered for the both of them, "although I think I might have the perfect finishing touch." From his breast pocket, he pulled out a long, black velvet box and opened it.

Even without seeing them for the better part of ten years, Selina easily recognized Martha Wayne's favorite pearls. They were a gift from her husband. Selina gasped loudly. "Alfred, I couldn't possibly wear them. What if something happened?"

"Nothing will happen and I absolutely insist. So would Mrs. Wayne. In fact, her only regret would be that she isn't here to put them on you herself." With that, he removed the necklace from the box and gently clasped them around Selina's neck as she looked into the mirror.

Selina touched them lightly. "They're beautiful," she said to Alfred's reflection.

"You wear them well, madam." He gave her a slight smile and walked back to the door. "Now, I believe it is almost time to depart. Master Bruce is waiting downstairs." He led the way down the stairs to the second floor landing and motioned for her to go ahead. "He should see you first." He gave her a wink and another small smile, bringing Selina back to that day years ago when she was so scared and felt so alone. The memory made her eyes well up with tears. "Now, now my dear," he said, handing her his handkerchief, which she used to dab at her eyes, "there will be no tears on this happy day. Go on. He will be waiting for you."

She kissed the older man gently on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Alfred." She handed him back his handkerchief and started down the stairs. She could see Bruce at the bottom, looking very handsome in his tuxedo. A small cough from Alfred at the top of the stairs caused him to look up and he finally saw Selina. She smiled as his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You look..." he started as reached the bottom of the stairs. She raised her eyebrows as he fought to complete the thought. "Very beautiful," he finally finished. He pulled on his collar nervously and shifted his feet.

Selina giggled inwardly at his nervousness and decided she'd better move this along or they'd be here all night. "Is that for me," she asked, pointing at the box in his hand.

Bruce seemed to notice that he was carrying it for the first time. "Oh yeah. This is for you." He popped the box open and took out a beautiful purple flower arrangement. He took her hand gingerly and slipped the corsage onto her wrist.

She gave him her most dazzling smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Bruce."

He looked up into her eyes. "You're welcome." He noticed the necklace she was wearing. "My mother's pearls," he asked her. Selina nodded apprehensively. "They look good on you," he said with a smile. "She'd want you to wear them."

"I believe it is time to leave," Alfred's voice called from the front door.

Leslie stopped their progress. "I want a few pictures first, you two." She directed Bruce and Selina over to the front of the fireplace to pose. As she clicked picture after picture, neither teen focused much on the camera. They only had eyes for each other.

_**Later that night**_

Selina slowly slipped the beautiful dress off of her shoulders and down her body, replacing it with a negligee. Carefully, she hung the gown on the hanger and placed it back in her closet, most likely never to be worn again. She did all this with a large smile on her face. It was an _amazing_ night. She picked up her cat and cuddled her to her chest as she relaxed on her bed. "Oh, Isis. That was the best night ever." She was prevented from elaborating more by a soft knock on her door. She opened it to find Bruce standing there in his tuxedo shirt and pants, bow tie untied.

"Hey Selina, I-" His face flushed as he noticed her attire. "I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"I wasn't sleeping," she clarified, "just changing out of my dress."

"Oh. Well I, uh," he stammered, "just wanted to say I had fun tonight."

"I had a great night, too, Bruce." She flashed him her brilliant smile, making him visibly more nervous.

"I wanted to give you something, too." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Selina was in heaven as she melted into the kiss. Too soon, it was over and Bruce was pulling away, leaving her foggy headed and unsteady on her feet. "Goodnight, Selina." He began to step away from the door, only to be stopped by Selina's hand on his sleeve.

"Stay," she said softly. "Please?"

Bruce looked both ways down the hallway, sure that he would see Alfred coming their way at that exact moment. Not seeing the butler coming his way, he turned back to Selina. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"You are more than welcome to continue staying here, Madam Selina," Alfred offered as he helped Selina put her clothes in suitcases.<p>

She nodded. "I know, Alfie, and thank you. I need my own place I think. The apartment I got is close and I promise I'll come and visit when I can." She looked fondly around the room. "I'm going to miss this place, Alfred, but it just won't be the same without Bruce."

The heartbreak in her voice didn't escape Alfred's notice. He put his arm around the girl. I'm going to miss him too, Madam."

"Let's go," the aforementioned boy called from the hallway. "The plane leaves soon."

Selina and Alfred joined Bruce in the hallway. Most of his luggage had been sent on already and his last two bags were at his feet. "Master Bruce," Alfred began, "as the owner of that plane, I hardly think they would leave without you." Bruce rolled his eyes. "One of your less endearing traits, Master Bruce, that I shall not miss in the least." Selina giggled. Alfred bent to pick up the bags. "Very well. Shall we go then?"

The two followed Alfred down to the foyer, where Leslie waited. The four piled into the Rolls and made the short trip to the airport and the private hangars, where the Wayne Enterprises jet waited.

"Do be careful, Master Bruce," Alfred advised as he and Leslie said their good-byes. "Call me if you need anything and we will see you back her for Holiday Break." Leslie gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck and the two adults walked back to the car, leaving Bruce and Selina alone.

"This will be the longest we've been apart," Selina began. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She laughed lightly and dabbed at her eyes. "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." She grabbed Bruce in a strong hug. "I"m going to miss you so much," she sobbed.

Bruce wiped her tears with his sleeve. "I'll call and write, I promise." Tilting her head back, he kissed her passionately. All too quickly, it was over and Bruce was climbing the jet way into the plane. As the door sealed, Selina softly touched her lips.

"I love you, Bruce."


	4. Chapter 4

A soft but insistent knocking at her apartment door pulled Selina's attention away from the tomato sauce simmering she was currently stirring on the stove. She ignored the noise, instead stirring the noodles occupying a pot on the other burner. Another knock sounded and she hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not she would open the door. Her curiosity got the best of her and, making sure the chain was securely in place, she cracked open the door. "Alfie," she squealed, seeing her former guardian standing on the other side. "Wait one second," Selina said, closing the door. She removed the chain, flung the door back open and wrapped the older man in an enthusiastic hug.

The butler, a smile on his face, returned the embrace. "Hello, Madam Selina."

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, right Alfie?" She grinned at the man as she let him into the small apartment.

"Custom dictates that it be so, Madam. In any event, as long you insist on calling me by that ridiculous nickname, Madam Selina you will be."

"I can deal with it," Selina said with a laugh. "What are you up to tonight?"

"I came to wish you a happy birthday and invite you out to dinner. However," he turned to the stove where the spaghetti was cooking, "it seems you already have plans this evening. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not. It's just Isis and me tonight." She picked up the aforementioned cat, who was rubbing against her leg, trying to get her attention. "You'll stay and eat with me, won't you?"

The two enjoyed the dinner Selina prepared and, when it was over, she gathered up the dishes and carried them to the sink to clean up. "Well," she began, "what did you think?"

"It was delicious," Alfred offered as he joined her at the sink and began to dry the dishes that she was washing. Selina began to voice her objections, but he them silenced with a wave of his hand. "It would be quite ungentlemanly of me not to help. Besides, two sets of hands work faster than one and the quicker we get done, the quicker we can enjoy the bottle of Bordeaux I brought."

After the last dish was dried and put away, Alfred poured himself and Selina a glass of wine from the bottle he had brought for her birthday and joined her in the small living room. "Courtesy of the Wayne family wine cellar, a 1961 Chateau Margaux Bordeaux," he said, handing Selina her glass. "Many happy returns, my dear." They clinked their glasses together lightly, each sipping from their glass. "Delicious," Alfred said after rolling the wine around his mouth. Selina nodded in agreement. "So," he began slowly, "it seems that Master Bruce will be coming home for a visit this coming summer."

Selina stared down into her wine glass. "I was wondering when the conversation would turn to him."

"I take it by your tone that Master Bruce and yourself are still not on speaking terms?"

"Not since he came home for the holidays that first year."

_#Flashback#_

"_You haven't said much since you landed," Selina said as she joined Bruce on the couch. "Something on your mind?" She could feel his body stiffen as she sat down and she knew that there definitely **was** something on his mind. "Come on, we've been friends since we were little. You can tell me."_

"_I'm going to kill Carmine Falcone."_

_She looked up at Bruce. **That** had caught her by surprise. "What?"_

"_I'm going to kill Falcone," he repeated._

"_I must be hearing things," Selina said, shaking her head, "because there's no way one of the smartest people I know would say one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."_

_Bruce glared at her. "Don't mock me Selina. I'm being serious."_

"_So am I," she yelled, anger dripping from her words. "Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds? What are you going to do, walk up to him, gun in hand, tell him that he killed your parents and shoot him?" He refused to meet her stare. "You really thought this through, didn't ya," she said sarcastically. "He lives in a gated compound, patrolled by armed security guards and, when he's not there, he's surrounded by bodyguards. You'd be dead before you pointed the gun at him. And if by some miracle you succeeded? What then? You'd go to jail for the rest of your life!"_

"_It would be worth it," Bruce spoke forcefully. "That man took my parents from us, Selina! He needs to be punished but nobody will do a damn thing about it. Everybody is so afraid of him. I'm not." He removed a small revolver from his pocket and stared at it. "He deserves to die and my parents... my parents deserve justice."_

"_That's not justice, Bruce, it's revenge and they're not the same." She sat down next to him. "When I found out that the man who killed my parents wasn't going to jail, your dad told me that sometimes people do bad things and don't get punished right away. But, he was right when he said that they always get what they deserve. Falcone will get what's coming to him eventually, Bruce." She tried to comfort him but he stood, walking away from the couch to stare at the family portrait._

"_Nothing will ever be done," he gritted out. "This city is corrupt. Everyone from the patrol cops up to the mayor takes money from the mob. It's common knowledge yet nothing is ever done." He put the gun back in his pocket and turned back to face Selina. "I'm going to show him that not everybody is able to be bought."_

_Selina got up from the couch and stood face to face with her best friend. "So you'd spit in the face of your parents' memory to get a bit of revenge and ruin your life? Which do you think your parents would rather have: you getting retribution by murdering this man or moving on and living your life in a way that would honor them?" Bruce's silence hurt her heart. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were a better man than this." She grabbed her jacket from the couch and put it on. "I love you, Bruce," she said, softly kissing his cheek, "but you're a selfish asshole and I hate you for making me say that." Selina stepped back and slapped him forcefully across the cheek she had just kissed. "I don't want to talk to you again," she said before storming out._

_#End Flashback#_

"I won't pressure you for the details of what happened to split you two up, but I feel I should let you know that Master Bruce has never failed to inquire about you health and well-being when we talk. He still cares for you a great deal," the butler offered. "Oh my," he said mildly, his eyes catching the time on the clock. "I must be getting along, Madam. Doctor Leslie will be wondering what has kept me so long. She sends her love and regrets that she could not attend tonight but the clinic has been keeping her rather busy as of late."

"Tell her I miss her and I'll make sure to stop by the clinic and visit sometime. How have you two been getting along," she asked, a grin on her face.

Alfred finished his wine and raised a single eyebrow at Selina. "Madam Selina, I hope you are not asking what I think you are. I would like to believe that I taught you better manners than that."

Selina laughed. "Come on, Alfie! I know you've got the hots for Dr. Leslie. Just ask her out already!"

"And with that, I believe it is time to take my leave." He placed the empty glass on the counter and hugged Selina. "Feel free to come by the manor anytime, my dear. The house is always open to you."

"I know," Selina said, sighing. "It's just not the same anymore."

"I understand. I look forward to the day it is once again occupied."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Finally done with her paper, Selina grabbed her books and notes and stuffed the materials into her bag. Finished cleaning up, she put on her jacket, grabbed her bag and headed out of the library and into the cool night air. The campus was always dead this late at night, something Selina was thankful for. She never had to worry about someone bothering her while she was working or waiting to use any research materials. The library was practically hers. Working this late, however, meant she would be walking home as the buses had stopped running hours ago. She would drive her Jaguar but she figured leaving it parked around campus late at night was asking for trouble. Besides, it was only a twenty minute walk.

As she swiftly made her way down the street and off campus, a voice from behind startled her. "Hey, baby," the deep, masculine voice hollered. She picked up her pace a little. Not to be dissuaded, the owner of the voice called out again. "Where you runnin' off to hot stuff?"

Selina was getting more than a little worried and quickly cut through what she thought was an alley that would take her a street over. Unfortunately, the alley turned out to be a dead-end. Turning back toward the entrance, she saw a shadow enter the alley. A _large_ shadow.

"Here kitty kitty," the shadow called out and laughed. As he drew closer, Selina could smell the alcohol on his breath. She frantically looked around the alley for any sort of escape route but she could see nothing. She was trapped. "What's the matter, kitty," the deep voiced shadow asked mockingly. "You don't want to entertain me?"

Selina laughed, displaying confidence she sure as hell didn't feel. "I don't think you're man enough for me."

"You think you're bein' funny," Deep Voice asked. He reached out with a meaty fist and struck her hard across the temple, causing Selina to see stars. She tried to scream for help but another blow to face quickly silenced her. "Here's the deal," Deep Voice continued, grabbing Selina by the throat and lifting her slightly off the ground. She tried to make out any distinguishing marks on the monster but the combination of punches to her face and the darkness hid his features. "You're gonna show me a good time and, if I feel like you tried hard enough, you _might _get to walk out of here. Got it?" Selina spit in his face in response, earning her another strike, his fist slamming into her stomach and knocking the wind out of her. "You got spunk," Deep Voice said, laughing. "We're gonna have fun."

_#Later#_

Leslie Thompkins flipped off the lights in the small building that housed her clinic and put on her coat. It had been a long day and an even longer night. More and more people were coming in every day, unable to afford to be seen at either of the big Gotham hospitals. The city was getting worse and worse with every day and it didn't seem like things would be getting better very soon, either.

She closed and locked the door to the building behind her and almost tripped over a young woman's prone body laying on the steps. Leslie quickly rushed to the girl's side, her doctor's instincts quickly taking over.

"Can you hear me," she softly asked the bruised and battered body. Receiving no response, she felt for a pulse and hoped she wasn't too late. The contact seemed to rouse her patient, who moaned. Leslie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." The girl moaned again, although this time the moan sounded like actual words. "Be quiet, honey," she told the girl as she unlocked the clinic's door. Once more, the girl moaned and this time Leslie could hear her quite clearly.

"Lezz...leeee..."

The doctor scrutinized the girl more closely, trying to see underneath the swelling and discoloration. Like a snap of the fingers, recognition dawned on her. "Selina?"

"Help," the girl cried softly before losing consciousness.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"And how are we doing today, Madam Selina," Alfred asked as he walked into her room, breakfast tray in hand. Following the incident in the alley weeks ago, Selina had moved back into the Manor so that Leslie could more closely monitor her recovery. Expecting Selina to be relaxing in bed, Alfred was quite surprised to find her sitting at her vanity, fully dressed and applying makeup to mask the contusions still covering her face. "Might I inquire as to what you are doing up and about, Madam? As far as I am aware, your doctor has not cleared you for anything other than bed rest."

"That's because Leslie worries too much," Selina said as she continued to apply the bruise concealing makeup. "I have a meeting today with the detective handling my case.

"Oh? I was unaware of any meeting scheduled with the police."

"So are they," Selina answered matter-of-factly. "It's been three weeks and we've heard nothing. I want to know what's going on with the investigation."

"Madam Selina, the swelling has just gone down and your bruises are finally beginning to fade. Can this not wait a few more weeks," the butler pleaded.

"No, Alfred, it can't." Selina finished covering as much of the discoloration as she could and hid the rest behind an oversized pair of sunglasses. "I know firsthand how incompetent and corrupt this city's police force is. I don't intend to allow them the opportunity to screw this up."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, Madam. I shall pull the Bentley around to the front."

_#Later, Gotham Police Department#_

"What do you mean my case is closed," Selina yelled, causing detectives at nearby desks to turn and glare at her.

"It means your case is closed, lady," the portly detective answered. Selina tried to keep her disgust for him hidden as he slurped his coffee and spilled half down his beard. "What don't you understand about that?"

"What I don't _understand_," Selina gritted out, "is that there have been no arrests, no questioning, no line ups, nothing to show for three weeks of work. My doctor collected all the evidence you need from the rape kit. What other aspects of your job do you need me to do for you," she asked, the anger beginning to creep back into her voice.

The detective took a bite of his lunch, succeeding on spilling some of the sauce on his tie, before he shuffled through Selina's paperwork. "Rape kit?" He flipped through some more of the papers before closing the folder and taking another bite of his food. "There's nothing like that listed in here," he said through a mouthful.

"You _**lost**_ my rape kit," Selina yelled again. She had had enough and stood. "You're all fucking incompetent," she said to the room in general. Grabbing her bag and placing her glasses back on, she turned back to the detective sitting in front of her. "Detective Flass? I promise that we'll meet again"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Selina worked the heavy bag, left, right; left, right; repeat. This went on for the better part of an hour, with her visualizing the faces of those that hurt her and hitting them as hard as she could. Just as she had finished up for the day, a voice from behind startled her.

"You've got some power there, sister, but you're sorely lacking in technique."

The deep voice briefly brought back bad memories for Selina. She turned quickly and took in the immense stranger in front of her. The muscled brute was at least a full foot and a half taller than her and probably outweighed her by 150 pounds. Quite simply, the man was massive. "What do you want," she asked cautiously.

The large man chuckled. "I want to know what you want, sister. I've seen you here every day for the past week, beating on that bag like it owes you money. I can tell you're no boxer but you've got some fight in ya, that's plain as day."

Selina unwound the wraps from her hands. "Make your point, big guy."

"My _point_ is that I can teach you everything you're trying to teach yourself, only I can do a better job of it."

"Oh yeah," Selina asked. "How is that? Are you a trainer or something?"

"You might say that," he said, bellowing out another laugh. "My name is Ted Grant. I'm a boxer, a street fighter, and a mixed martial artist. Call it whatever you want, I'm a professional fighter and a former World Heavyweight Champion." He pointed at a framed, faded newspaper on the wall. In the middle of the page was a black and white picture of a large man, similar looking to himself, holding a belt over his head in the middle of a boxing ring. Above the picture was a headline: Ted 'Wildcat' Grant wins Heavyweight belt. "See?"

Selina laughed. "Bullshit. If that was you, then you'd be at least 60, probably closer to 70."

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say I age gracefully." He reached back and delivered a massive blow that knocked the heavy bag Selina had been hitting for the past week right off of its chain. Most of the other patrons of the gym paid no attention to this feat, as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"Goddammit, Ted," a voice called out from the back. "I'm taking that out of the winnings from your next fight."

"Fuck off, Mickey," Ted yelled back. "I'll fix it in a bit." He turned back to Selina. "Well, sister? You want me to teach you how to turn your body into a weapon?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Selina tossed her workout bag on the floor of her apartment as she walked in, exhausted and sore from the day's workout with Ted. He was pushing her harder than she had ever been pushed at anything else in her life but it was paying off. In just a few months, Ted claimed that she was further along than some fighters get in years. However, she had run through all the sparring partners at the gym so, as of late, they had been practicing in an abandoned warehouse Ted knew of. She had been taking beatings from his on a daily basis since then. Today, for the first time, she had actually managed take him down and get him mounted. Of course, she'd spent the next hour paying for her success but it was worth it. It wouldn't be too long before she was taking on Ted on equal footing. The sharp pain in her ribs as she bent down to pick up Isis let her know she wasn't quite there yet.

"Mommy's a little sore tonight, Isis," she said, kissing the cat and setting her down. "You're going to have to amuse yourself I think." The cat meowed reproachfully at her. "Well you wouldn't be saying that if you didn't have sharp teeth and claws, sweetie. A girl has to do what she can to defend herself." Her cell phone interrupted the one-sided conversation by ringing. Noticing the Manor's number on the caller ID, she opened the phone. "Hello Alfie," she said in greeting.

"Um, it's not 'Alfie,'" a younger, male voice responded.

Talk about a surprise. "Bruce?"

"That's me. How are you, Selina?"

"Oh, you know me," she said, flopping down on the sofa, "causing trouble as usual. How long have you been in town?"

"I just got in today, actually."

"That's nice." Selina fidgeted through the awkward conversation. "So... what's up?"

"Oh, right. Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the Manor and have dinner with Alfred, Leslie and myself tonight."

"I don't know, Bruce," Selina said hesitantly. "I'm kind of tired tonight."

"Oh come on. Alfred's making the tilapia dish," he offered.

It only took Selina a moment of consideration. "Sure. What time should I get there?"

Bruce laughed. "I knew that would get you out here. Come on out whenever you want. Dinner won't be ready for another few hours."

After sharing good byes, Selina looked down at a staring Isis. "What," she asked the judgmental cat. "You're just jealous that _you _don't get any fish tonight." Isis meowed loudly. "Oh, fine. I'll leave you some tuna for dinner."

_#Later, Wayne Manor#_

"Delicious as always, Alfie," Selina said with a purr. She dropped her napkin on her now empty plate. "I love it when you make the tilapia."

"So do I," Bruce agreed. "It's been too long since I've had one of your meals, Alfred. They're so much better than the food at school."

"I am pleased that you both enjoyed the meal," Alfred said, standing. "Now, if you will excuse myself and Dr. Thompkins. Leave the dishes where they are and I will take care of them in the morning. Good evening to you. It's good to have you both home again." With that, their older companions left the room.

"That little sneak," Selina exclaimed mildly, a smile on her face. "I can't believe he managed to make it out of here without letting me say something about those two becoming an item." She sipped her wine. "I feel a little cheated."

Bruce laughed. "We're lucky we got even that much. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been dating since we left." An awkward silence filled the dining room as neither knew how to broach the subject that had been bothering them. "Well," Bruce began, "maybe we could go sit outside on the patio? It's such a nice night out."

Selina considered the idea for a moment. Maybe it would finally give them the opportunity to talk about things. "It is rather lovely out," she finally agreed. "I'll grab the wine, you lead the way."

The two made their way through the french doors and out to the back patio. It was indeed a beautiful night, not a cloud in sight to obscure the starry sky. Another clumsy quiet settled between the two as Bruce and Selina both tried to figure out the best way to say what was on their mind. "I'm sorry," they chorused simultaneously. Both quietly laughed, but it was Bruce that spoke first. "You have nothing to apologize for, Selina."

"But I do," Selina interrupted. "I said terrible things to you that night."

"Things I needed to hear. You were absolutely right, I was a stupid kid with a gun." After refilling their glasses, he continued. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were attacked."

Selina chuckled mirthlessly. "Bruce, you were an ocean away. What could you possibly have done?"

"Something. Anything. If only I had known..."

"It had been over two years since we spoke last. It would've been awkward to have our first conversation be you giving your condolences about me being raped." She saw Bruce cringe at the word and decided to change the topic. "I'm dealing with it in my own way but thanks for thinking about me." She took a long drink of her wine, polishing off the glass, which Bruce kindly refilled. "Why didn't you call me by the way?"

Bruce stared at her, mystified. "I didn't think you wanted me to!"

Men, Selina thought, rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean the _entire_ time you were gone, idiot. You should know not to take anything a woman says during an argument too seriously." A thought flashed through her wine fogged brain. "Is that why you haven't come home since then?" Avoiding her eyes, Bruce cleared his throat and took a drink of his wine. "Oh, Bruce..."

He set down his now empty wineglass. "It would've been too hard to come here and not be able to see you."

Selina almost cried at the sadness in his voice. "I never would've kept you away," she said quietly. "I never could." She stood, slightly swaying on unsteady feet, and sat herself in his lap. "I love you, Bruce. I've _always_ loved you." She placed the most passionate kiss she could on his lips.

"I love you too, Selina."

_#The Next Morning#_

Selina quietly tip-toed down the hallway, shoes in hand. She had reached the foyer and was just about to put her shoes on when a soft cough from behind startled her into turning around. There stood Alfred, holding a silver tray containing two steaming mugs.

"I hardly think it necessary that you sneak out of a house that you lived in for so many years, Madam Selina," the butler said evenly.

"It's called the walk of shame, Alfred," she said with a hitch in her voice as she put her shoes on, "and, until this morning, I never personally knew why."

"Madam," he said softly, placing his free hand under her chin and tilting her head up so that their eyes met, "there is nothing shameful about a night spent with someone you love. Please go back up and speak with him," he asked Selina, offering her the two warm mugs.

"He's still asleep, Alfie. We, um, drank pretty much all of that wine last night."

"So I noticed," he offered dryly. He held out the tray supporting the mugs once more. "As for Master Bruce, if he isn't up already, the smell of coffee will be enough to rouse him from his slumber."

Reluctantly, Selina accepted the offered mugs. She glared at the butler. "I know it was your idea to get me over here for dinner last night and then leave us alone together. You _knew_, didn't you, you sly old fox."

Alfred's look gave nothing away. "You should take off your shoes lest Master Bruce think you were trying to escape."

Selina kicked her shoes off in the direction of the front door. "Don't think I'm letting you off about what's going on between you and Dr. Leslie, either," she called as she ascended the stairs. She passed the second floor landing, reached the third and walked down the hallway to Bruce's room. Slowly pushing the door open, she saw Bruce sitting up in bed, his head in his hands.

"I don't want to be bothered, Alfred," he said without looking up.

"It's not Alfred," she said softly as she sat on the bed next to him. "I brought coffee."

"I thought you left," he said, taking one of the mugs.

"Nope. Just went to make some coffee."

Bruce took a sip. "Nice try. I'd recognize Alfred's blend anywhere."

Selina huffed out a breath. "The sneaky bastard was waiting for me downstairs, mugs in hand. I think he knows us better than we know ourselves." The two sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping their mugs, before Selina spoke again. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Bruce looked up from his mug in surprise. "How did you know that? Not even Alfred knows yet."

"I can tell. You're here but you're not quite... here. Part of you hasn't come back yet," she said, looking down into her steaming drink. "I understand you're doing what you need to do to deal with your parents' deaths but I don't want to pretend this," Selina said, pointing between the two of them, "is something that it isn't."

"Which is what?"

"Permanent." Selina set her mug down on the bedside table. "I love you, Bruce, and I know you love me, too, but both of us have things we need to deal with before we're ready for any kind of real relationship. Something is calling you back out there, to wherever it is that you are, and I think you should go. I want you to figure out whatever it is that's keeping you away and, when you're back heart, mind, and body, then we'll talk." She leaned over and draped herself across his chest. "Until then, I want to enjoy the time we have left." She planted a soft, leisurely kiss on his chest.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you want..."

"Breakfast. Eggs, toast and sausage. And a big glass of milk." Bruce looked at her strangely and started to get out of the bed until Selina laughed and pulled him back into it. "I'm just kidding, stud. I _am _hungry, but not for food."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Damn, sister, you've got some rage in ya today."

Ted Grant picked himself up off the floor after a particularly nasty kick from Selina found his kidney, immediately preceded by a shot to the nerve running down his right thigh. He shook out the sore leg as Selina rushed him again.

"Rage is good in limited quantities. Too much though," he sidestepped the kick aimed for the knee of his previously targeted right leg and blocked the knife edge strike heading for the nerve bundle in his neck, "and you lose focus." Selina kept advancing, missing a foot stomp as well as her follow up, a spinning backfist that, had it made contact, would've done more than knock him down.

"Lose focus," he struck the nerve on the inside of her outstretched arm, deadening it, "and you get outmaneuvered." Gripping the dead arm, he struck her in the abdomen with a knee and dropped her to the floor with a quick side kick to the back of the leg. Twisting her arm back into a hammerlock position, Ted leaned up into her ear. "You get outmaneuvered, and you're in deep shit."

Ted released her wrist and she stood, rubbing her weak arm. "What's your baggage today, Selina?"

"Sorry," she offered, catching the water bottle he threw in her direction, "but my boyfriend just left."

"Left for where," Ted asked, "summer camp?"

"Asshole," she muttered. "I don't know where he went."

Now Ted was truly curious. "You don't know where he went? When is he coming back?"

"I'm not..." Selina ground out slowly, "sure." She refused to meet his gaze.

Ted laughed out loud at her. "That's not a boyfriend, that's a fuck buddy."

Selina glared at him. "Whatever he is to me is none of your business." She reached down and grabbed her bag and was heading for the exit when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"If you're looking for something to tide you over-" he began, but Selina interrupted by dropping her bag and throwing the large man over her shoulder.

"Down, wildcat." She sat on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not _replacing_ anything and, even if I was, it wouldn't be with you. I don't much care for older men." She got off his chest and stood, holding out a hand for Ted.

Ted took the offered help and dusted himself off. "Take it easy, sister. I was just makin' an offer." He grabbed his towel off the floor and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Seriously though, what kind of boyfriend leaves a girl as hot as you without telling her where he's going or when he's coming back?"

"Last warning, Ted: Let it go," she warned. She picked her things back up and left the building.

Later, as she stepped off the bus at the stop near her apartment, she reflected on Ted's words. Selina knew that Bruce needed time and space to finally accept what had happened to his parents and she had given both to him at the expense of their relationship. She was fine with that. It was okay knew that she and Bruce loved each other and were meant to be together. The thought that kept her up at night was that the boy she grew up loving would never come back.

She was still worrying over that same issue as she approached her apartment building, keys out and ready to unlock the door. The personal safety class she took _was_ good for something. She unlocked the door and stepped across the threshold just in time to get jumped by four large bodies and pushed into the building.

Panic habitually clouded her senses for a moment before Selina could reign it in and take stock of her surroundings. Three assailants, dressed in black with (she had a hard time not laughing at this) clown masks covering their faces. She refocused. One holding her, with a knife. The other two were unarmed, hands on hips or crossed in front of them. Other than the one holding her, they were weak and skinny. They relied on surprise and intimidation to take their victims; she could handle them.

Hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, knife on her neck, the large man holding her spoke. "I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and your going to say your apartment's three numbers and that's it. Blink if you understand." Selina blinked.

The idiot pulled his hand away from her mouth and Selina struck, simultaneously grabbing his knife hand and slamming the heel of her boot into his shin. He doubled over in pain, allowing Selina to grab his hulking form and throw it over her shoulder at his grinning friends. The goon's body struck one of them, knocking him over. The one left standing, Selina struck in the groin with a swift knee and followed with a strike to the side of the head, knocking him out of the fight.

The large gentleman who'd restrained her was back up and waving his knife, threateningly. He charged, swinging the knife in a downward arc. Selina caught the strike and, using his own momentum against him, took him down to the ground. Twisting his arm around painfully, she stomped down on his elbow, breaking his arm. The largest of her three attackers cried out painfully.

Selina eyed the remaining goon who was struggling to his feet. The clown looked at her for a moment before running out of the building and back into the night. Coward, Selina thought. She grabbed the big, crying baby by his throat and tore off his mask.

She studied the face carefully. It wasn't _him_ from the alley. The shape of his head, the angle of the jaw, it was all wrong. The unconscious one and the runner were both too small to be her rapist. She dragged the bigger one to the door and threw him down her steps to the sidewalk, doing the same with the last one.

Brushing herself off, she retrieved her gym bag and returned to her apartment. She opened the door and greeted her meowing cat. "Isis, you wouldn't believe what happened to me downstairs," she said, picking the cat up and sitting down on her couch. She turned on the television. "After that, I think this is all I have in me for the rest of the night, baby." Selina flipped through the channels, stopping at the local news. An uttered name caught her attention.

_Carmine Falcone,_ the reporter read, causing Selina to grit her teeth in anger, _was placed under arrest today. This marks the third time "The Roman" has been detained by Gotham City Police in the last six months, with each incarceration lasting no more than the time it takes for Mr. Falcone's attorneys to arrive._

_Distract Attorney Harvey Dent promises to keep him long enough to indict him this time, telling Gotham News' own Vicki Vale that there is an ironclad case against the alleged mob boss. Sources inform us that the city's case rests on the testimony of Salvatore "Sal" Maroni, head of the rival Maroni family. Carmine Falcone's son, Mario Falcone, gave a statement after his father's arraignment, where he was denied bail._

"_My father is innocent of these charges. Somehow, they've managed to convince some folks they have barely enough evidence to hold him while they fabricate some more." _

Selina snaps to her feet, startling Isis off of her lap. That voice... that **deep** voice. And the shape of the face! How did she not notice before? Not only was he a perfect match for her shadowy rapist, if you took about 15 years off of him, he looked exactly like another character from her past.

The **not**-Policeman. The one who killed her parents.

It was Mario Falcone.


End file.
